battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160331001208
Blazkowicz arrived in the motorcycle. Blazkowicz: Get in Boekhounder! Boekhounder gets in The motorcycle sped off down the road into the forests surrounding the city-state of Berlin. Blazkowicz looked behind him, and saw two motorcycles approaching. He gave Boekhounder the MG5 and loaded his SMG. Blazkowicz: You might want that. The two SF soldiers loaded two SMGs and began to fire on the motorcycle, and Blazkowicz pulled into a small road way towards a checkpoint. An SF soldier there pulled out his assault rifle and fired at the motorcycle as Blazkowicz fired his SMG, killing him as he turned around and pulled out a grenade, striking one of the motorcycle's wheels and flipped the SF soldier off it as the bike exploded. The other SF soldier made a hard turn up a hill, and appeared ahead of the two operatives. Blazkowicz looked to his side asnd saw a flag pole and quickly grabbed it. Blazkowicz: Hold this gives Boekhounder the flag pole He accelerated the motorcycle towards the SF soldier, who was loading his SMG and fired a spray of bullets into the side car, bouncing off the front of it as they drew closer. The two collided, and impaled the soldier's bike before he fell off as well, slamming into the sidecar before rolling onto the side of the road. The two then entered a clearing and arrived at an intersection. Kessler (Over Radio): Agent Blazkowicz, come in. Blazkowicz: I read you Kessler Kessler: I have information of the folder, head to Berlin and we can discuss. Blazkowicz: The other operatives are scattered, our plane was downed. Kessler: I understand, but you have to get to Berlin. I will contact each group individually. Blazkowicz looked up at a sign, the sign to Berlin..... -Several Hours Later- Berlin had seemed to turn into the city imaged by Albert Speer in the 1940s, with collossal monuments, and totalitarian architecture with concrete. The large boulevard down the center of Berlin was crowded with people along the side as a large parade of soldiers and armored vehicles marched through the night, crowds cheering at the large display. The large, five kilometers long road stretched from the Volkshalle, commonly called the Reichstag, along down the road, surrounded by many buildings and structures. On a podium stood the Führer, giving a large speech to the population during the parade. At a nearby parking lot, close to the far side of the road. Blazkowicz had killed two SF Officers, and had taken uniforms of the two Obersturmbannführers, while giving Boekhounder the other uniform. Blazkowicz: I'm going to meet Kessler, you try and locate the other Operatives. Kessler said that Blondie and Benson had made it to the nearby radio tower, the rest are at a safe house nearby where the former Berlin Zoo was. Try to avoid the patrols, these uniforms will only get us so far. Blazkowicz walked along past the road, walking through a large crowd of photographers, and commandos, before getting an eye of one. They were different looking from the normal "Black Guards", a different mask where he could barely see their eyes. He continued to make his way to near the Volkshale, where he saw the podium that the Führer would speak from, but he was not there. He had heard him giving a speech in German one they had arrived, but it seemed to have stopped, but the parade continued this time with a large number of SF Leopard 4A8 tanks rolling past, with Blazkowicz pulled out his personal journal and smart phone, hoping to get a few sketches of the vehicles for information, He then suddenly bumped into someone within the crowd of journalists and soldiers, turning around to be face to face with Heinrich von Strässer, the Führer himself. In shock, Blazkowicz stared into him, the Führer looked at him with an odd face, and looked down, seeing that Blazkowicz was holding his journal and phone, took it, and turned to an open page. He wrote his name down as Blazkowicz stood as still as possible, as two SF Obergruppenführers stared at him with suspicion. He handed an SF Commando the phone, which he then took a picture of the two. The Führer returned Blazkowicz his journal and phone before he carried on, where Blazkowicz sighed with relief as he went to get to the meeting point.....